


your lipstick stains are a work of art

by Anonymous



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Heist, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Beta, Undefined Relationship, based off of the boyz chase trailer, hyunjae’s shirt is beautiful, lee sangyeon is a little shit, sangmil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sangyeon is a little more focused on hyunjae than he is on their heist.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	your lipstick stains are a work of art

hyunjae treaded carefully through the dark room. after a few minutes he was able to see the outline of sinks to his left and stalls behind him. so far the room didn’t have what he was looking for.

it was comfortably quiet in the bathroom, so hyunjae let himself relax and loosened his grip on his gun.

this was the first large scale heist his group had planned, so far everything was going well. he knew there would be a wild party if they pulled this off and the cash reward was more than enough to motivate him.

the bathroom was large and extravagant, clearly made for the wealthy and famous. it made hyunjae want to roll his eyes. they didn’t need a 5 star bathroom the size of an apartment just to take a piss.

all seemed well until he heard a quiet noise. he just barely heard it. it was the sound of metal against something. 

probably the marble counters, hyunjae thought to himself. he slowly raised his gun, taking careful and silent steps towards the noise.

“calm down jaehyun,” a familiar voice called out. “it’s just me.”

hyunjae rounded the corner and put his gun in it’s holster while glaring at the dark figure. 

“we’re on a mission,” hyunjae snapped. “it’s hyunjae to you.”

the figure was sangyeon. he was one of their groups leaders. he tended to be on the mischievous side, joining their line of work because it excited him. he cut it too close sometimes, but he always got the job done.

sangyeon always knew just how to comfort hyunjae, but he was also a pro when it came to trying to get under hyunjae’s skin. their relationship was push and pull, none of the other boys quite understood what they were or what they weren’t. sangyeon liked it that way but hyunjae thought his obsession with coming off as mysterious was annoying.

“calm down baby boy,” sangyeon smiled at him. hyunjae hated when sangyeon called him that. “i finished my section and yours seems empty anyways, i just came to show you something.”

hyunjae sighed. “what is it?”

sangyeon beckoned him over, moving to lean against one of the marble counters. behind it was an elaborate mirror. it was detailed, beautiful, and must have cost a fortune. what sangyeon wanted to show him was in his hand though.

sangyeon pulled hyunjae close by the waist when he was close enough to him, showing him a small box with pearl detailing. 

“what is it?”

“a jewelry box,” sangyeon replied. he opened it and it had a beautiful silver charm bracelet inside. it was simple yet classy. “it reminded me of you, give me your arm.”

hyunjae was glad the bathroom was dark and sangyeon couldn’t see the faint redness of his cheeks. he would never let him live it down.

sangyeon gently took a hold of the bracelet and opened the clasp. he wrapped it around hyunjae’s wrist and closed it, pulling his wrist up to inspect it.

“fits perfectly like it’s made for you.” sangyeon smiled at him.

“it was made for a woman,” hyunjae countered, trying to fight the smile on his face. the bracelet was beautiful, he didn’t want to take it off. 

“yet you’re prettier than all of them.” 

hyunjae rolled his eyes, eyeing the other thing in the box. “what’s that?”

sangyeon pulled it out and placed the box on the counter behind him. it was bullet shaped, but clearly too thin to be a real bullet. sangyeon pulled it open.

“it’s lipstick,” sangyeon hummed. without another word, he turned toward the mirror behind him and started to apply a thin layer of the dark but bright red lipstick. he did it slowly, and met hyunjae’s eyes through the mirror. he was taunting him.

sangyeon turned when he was finished. “how do i look?”

hyunjae didn’t waste any time. he pushed sangyeon back against the counter and surged forward, capturing sangyeon’s lips with his. he didn’t kiss very softly, nibbling on sangyeon’s lower lip and pushing him against the counter even harder when sangyeon pulled back for a breath. 

sangyeon matched hyunjae’s aggression while they kissed. sangyeon forced his tongue into hyunjae’s mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. when hyunjae let out a quiet moan, sangyeon bit down on his lip hard, making hyunjae whimper. 

sangyeon pulled away from hyunjae’s lips and started working his way down, peppering kisses down hyunjae’s jaw, neck, and collarbone. he didn’t care enough to push back the shirt hyunjae was wearing, leaving kisses there as well. hyunjae tangled his fingers in sangyeon’s hair, sighing out loud.

when sangyeon felt satisfied, he brought his head up and kissed hyunjae again. this time he was slower and he cupped hyunjae’s jaw to turn his head for a better angle. sangyeon knew they had to go soon, so he pulled away. hyunjae chased his lips and sangyeon chuckled, allowing hyunjae to peck his lips a couple times before pushing him back slightly.

“the others are going to be waiting soon. we should go,” sangyeon said, but he didn’t let go of hyunjae’s waist. 

“we’ve got lipstick all over our mouths.” hyunjae brough his thumb up and caressed sangyeon’s lower lip, showing him the faded red mark.

“this is a bathroom, we can wipe it off with some water and tissues.” sangyeon finally let go of hyunjae, moving to find some. 

once their faces were all cleaned up, they started walking towards the checkpoint they were supposed to meet the others to advance further into the building.

“i’d call this a successful heist,” sangyeon said proudly.

“we aren’t done,” hyunjae tried to sound annoyed, but he had a slight smile on his face, eyeing the silver bracelet on his right hand.

sangyeon grabbed his hand and squeezed it, slapping hyunjae on the ass right after. hyunjae rolled his eyes. what a romantic life he was blessed with. “we already got most of what we need, i’d still call it successful.”

“whatever,” hyunjae mumbled, pushing sangyeon away from his side. 

once they made it to the checkpoint, the other members sighed in relief. juyeon and changmin were eyeing them on the side.

“you guys took too long,” kevin squinted at them. “follow the schedule next time.”

“hyunjae, you got a little something,” changmin pointed at the collar of his own shirt. “everywhere.” the collar of hyunjae's shirt was littered with stains of lipstick in the shape of sangyeon's lips, remnants of earlier.

the other members failed at holding in their laughter, only to be shushed by haknyeon who was trying to focus on picking a lock.

hyunjae grabbed sangyeon by the arm roughly and whispered in his ear. “i hate you.”

sangyeon smiled at him and whispered back. “of course you do baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i’m crazy but i’m free
> 
> edit: i need you guys to comment cuz im sensitive so i need to know if you like it
> 
> edit 2: i just wanted to say thank u for your comments and kudos i am grateful for the luv. i thought this sucked so it is nice to see ppl like it!


End file.
